


Perfectly Engineered

by valda



Series: The Deaths of Supreme Leader Snoke [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), Character Death, M/M, references to other movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Armitage Hux devises a way to get the Resistance to kill Supreme Leader Snoke. He enlists Kylo Ren and Captain Phasma to assist in his plan.





	Perfectly Engineered

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/167950117288/explosive-decompression-for-snoke-pls) in response to a Snoke death prompt. Anonymous asked: Explosive decompression for Snoke pls. Thanks to [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uncontrolled_decompression) for info about decompression!

It was an extraordinarily dangerous plan. It put not only his actual target, but unrelated personnel and even himself potentially at risk.

It was also, technically, treason…if one considered “the good of the Order” and “the life of Supreme Leader Snoke” to be in any way analogous. Armitage Hux did not.

He’d spent weeks drafting realistic schematics for the  _Supremacy_ , rearranging various internals until it appeared that the ship’s power core, which lay at the exact center of the ship, was situated further aft. Then he’d designed a fake flaw: a vent system that led directly to the supposed location of the core. A weakness the Resistance would embrace; a bulls-eye they wouldn’t hesitate to fire on.

After all, the enemy “strategy,” such as it was, was always to find a tiny weakness and exploit it. It was how the Rebels had defeated the Empire; it was how the Resistance had destroyed Starkiller.

Now it would be how Leia Organa ensured the rise of her greatest enemy. All he’d had to do to make it appear legitimate was sacrifice a few intelligence officers while allowing the Resistance to acquire the doctored schematics.

He was rather proud of himself.

The “vent” was not a vent at all. It was part of the waste disposal system. Firing upon it would not cause any particular harm to the  _Supremacy_  other than blocking a jettison port. But the waste disposal system was set to reverse in the event of a blockage. If the system thought it was blocked  _before_ it was fired upon, the enemy missile would be sucked down the port, back through the line until it ran into something.

In this case, the missile would run into the wall at a T-intersection. On the other side of that wall was one of the ship’s many munitions depots.

Beyond that depot lay Supreme Leader Snoke’s enormous throne room.

Armitage had done the calculations over and over until he was satisfied. No matter what type of missile they used—it would likely be a proton torpedo, but he wasn’t taking any chances—the detonation would blast through the wall and set off the stored bombs that Phasma had very helpfully left armed. This explosion would be enormous, tearing a massive hole in the wall of Snoke’s throne room and ripping back through the waste port and out to space.

The explosive decompression would then burst Snoke’s lungs before the emergency shields had time to activate.

Of course, none of this would be possible without Armitage timing the waste disposal malfunction to the exact second. This was why he was now on a secure channel with Ren, waiting for word that the “vent” had been fired upon.

It had been a long, tense battle, partly because of the plot but also simply because he was not in command of the  _Supremacy_  and could not specifically manage its maneuvers. He was left directing fleet operations and trying to ignore the  _Supremacy_ ’s captain making trivial but irritating errors.

Finally Ren’s voice crackled in his ear. “Condor.”

Without hesitation, Armitage pressed the unobtrusive button he’d added to his comlink. “Cauliflower,” he murmured in response.

Achingly long moments passed before the explosion shook the ship. On the bridge of the massive vessel, Armitage felt very little vibration; just enough to know it had happened.

“Report,” he snapped when the  _Supremacy_ ’s captain failed to do so.

“Explosion, central aft,” said Lt. Leopold. “We were fired on but it’s unclear if that’s related; there are no vital systems in the area. Wait—I’m hearing that munitions depot XK26813 was hit. Destroyed. Shouldn’t have been possible, it’s not close to the hull—”

“Enough speculation,” Armitage said. “Casualties?”

“Three stormtroopers who were guarding the depot. Not sure about anything else.”

Armitage fought the urge to scream.  _Is he dead is he dead is he dead—_

“Yes,” came Ren’s quiet voice in his ear. “Don’t worry.”

All the strength seemed to leave his body at once. Sagging, Armitage leaned heavily against the nearest console. “Has the damage been contained? Are the shields up?”

“Yes, sir,” Leopold said.

“Good. Let’s see to it the Resistance regrets this.”

The battle would rage for a few hours further. The Resistance fighters would be picked off one by one by Ren and the First Order’s other skilled pilots. Their ships would be destroyed, their plan to cripple the  _Supremacy_  thwarted.

Supreme Leader Snoke would be found dead in his throne room, the autopsy revealing hypoxia and barotrauma and some physical trauma from being flung about the room.

The First Order would regroup, with Armitage Hux at its head and Kylo Ren at his side. And soon, the Galactic Empire would be reborn.


End file.
